The Evil
by MudtasticAdventures
Summary: Tigerfrost tells the tale of how he became Darkclan's evil ruler, and of his untimely death. Rated T for mentions of violence.


The Evil

When I was a kit, a great warrior from the Dark Forest came to me in my dreams and foretold me my future. A future of power, where I would lead all four clans. They would bow at my paws and obey my every order.

During my kithood, I resided in Thunderclan. Such a pathetic excuse for a clan... They're all a bunch of kittypet-lovers. Thunderclan was ridden with thin-bloods; it was like a disease. Almost every cat was either half-blood or half-clan... But not I. No, I was pure. I was perfect.

It was in my kithood that I also met my future queen, Snakekit. At first I despised her, she was a pathetic little thin-blood in my eyes. Her father was a foolish half-blood and her mother was much the same. But as I observed her, I realised that despite her heritage she was different from the rest. She was strong, cunning and had the same darkness in her as I did.

In my apprenticeship I was given to Mudstripe, the deputy. He was a horrid mentor, the bumbling fool. His methods were too soft... Personally I would have prefered to learn as many ways to kill as possible, instead of defence and stunning moves. It was also in this time that Snakepaw and I gathered more followers and I began to develop an attraction toward her. As she grew older, her dark ginger pelt grew black. Black, like her dark heart. A dark heart that I cherished.

Our cult of cats grew, unbeknownst to the warriors and leader of our clan. When we earned our warrior names, we were quick to form an attack on Thunderclan. In our apprenticeship, Snakeheart, Graceclaw, Lochfury and I had managed to gather many, many cats. We had cats from all clans, loners, rogues, travellers, mountain-dwellers, cats from beyond the valley... Thunderclan, however, was not overpowered. So instead we set our attack on Shadowclan. We won, as they had not been suspecting the sudden ambush.

We killed all who resisted, but some managed to escape to other clans. The rest were forced to join us. Soon I travelled to the Mooncliff and became Tigerstar. Many cats question why Starclan would make me a leader... Truth be told I had some help from the Dark Forest. Once I was leader, I appointed Lochfury deputy and Trillingthroat our clan medicine cat.

It wasn't long before Snakeheart was expecting kits. Tallkit and Pantherkit were born into the clan two moons later, and little Tallkit was a natural-born leader. Pantherkit however, was a disgrace. She was weak, timid and clumsy. Tallkit was strong, brave and agile. I apprenticed Tallpaw one moon early, because of the fast rate at which she was developing. She was apprenticed to Lochfury. I trusted my deputy to do a good job.

Unfortunately, she disappeared not too long after. Patrols found traces of her fur, drenched in coyote scent near the border. I grieved for a short time. There would be many more moons to make more suitable heirs.

Pantherkit never became an apprentice, she was far too unworthy. However, I suspect someone was training her in secret because she kept getting... better. So one day I decided to put her down for good; she would never best my dear Tallpaw. I told her we were going for a walk, that I had a surprise for her. A surprise to die for...

I led Pantherkit to the Thunderpath, and when a monster came screaming up the path I threw her in front of it. Satisfied with my work, I returned to camp. Later on while on patrol, I caught scent of Lochfury. Curious as to what he was doing out of camp, I followed. The scent led straight to the gorge on the far side of our territory and there was bright ginger fur on the rocks. We suspected he'd fallen to his death while hunting. Oh well...

I appointed Bonesnatcher the new deputy, knowing that he would do a much better job than Lochfury ever did. I suspect Lochfury had been growing soft ever since our reign as Darkclan had begun. He always pretended to be like the rest of us, but I could see right through his facade. I guess I should have known his half-kittypet roots would soften him up eventually. Every cat knew Lochfury's father had been a kittypet, and his mother had been some Riverclan exile.

After some time, however, my Queen soon discovered Tallpaw alive. She learned also that Pantherpaw and Lochfury were alive, and that the three of them now resided in Thunderclan. I was furious, especially when my Queen died at the paws of the wolf known as Kita. In my rage I launched a full attack on Thunderclan, bringing with me all of my clan. We had well over sixty cats, and even spirits of the Dark Forest joined the fight.

Much to my dismay, the rest of the clans and Starclan came to Thunderclan's aid. Darkclan lost and the Dark Forest cats (at least, those who survived) fled back to their dark realm. During the battle I had managed to convince Flamepaw to kill Mudstar, which gave me the opportunity to take him as my own warrior. There was no place in Darkclan for split loyalties any longer. We cast out all our spies and let the cats who wanted to return to their former clans go.

Upon return to camp, I gave Flamepaw the warrior name Flamesnatcher in honour of Bonesnatcher who had died in the battle. Bonesnatcher had been his Darkclan-mentor. I also appointed the young tom deputy, as I doubted any of the remaining sorry fleabags in my clan were worthy enough to rule by my side.

Flamesnatcher was a cunning little traitor though. He obviously wanted power for himself! He slipped into my den at night while I slept and slit my throat, draining me of my remaining four lives. That little wretch! I'll kill him if I ever escape from this acursed Dark Forest!


End file.
